marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 45
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt crosses paths with a gang of outlaws who had just robbed the bank in Sweetwater. They try to gun him down, however the outlaw hero proves to be the better shot and manages to fight them into retreat before fleeing the other way himself. Further along the range, Kid Colt crosses paths with traveling salesman Dr. Walter Q. Calhoun and his Native American ally Powahattu, Calhoun offers Kid Colt a free bottle of his golden elixir that he claims can cure everything from the gout to bad luck. Kid Colt warns them of the bank robbers he encountered before sending them on their way. However as they ride away, Kid Colt spots something falling out of the wagon and picks it up off the ground. It is a gold coin and this makes Kid Colt suspicious and so he decides to following the travelling medicine show to investigate. That night as Calhoun is entertaining the locals of the town of Clayton, Kid Colt sneaks into the back of the medicine wagon. There he finds the gold from the bank robbery confirming his suspicions. He is caught by Powahattu who attacks him, but Kid Colt easily defeats him. Realizing that Calhoun's travelling medicine show is used to distract the locals while the gang robs the town bank and then uses the wagon to smuggle the stolen goods out, Kid Colt disguises himself as Powahattu and gets the drop on the outlaws just as they are robbing the bank. Kid Colt guns them all down and then goes after Calhoun who flees the scene when the alarm is raised. Chasing after Calhoun's wagon, Kid Colt watches as a jugging rock causes one of the wagon wheels to break off the cart, sending it barreling off a cliff. Checking the bottom of the cliff, Kid Colt finds Calhoun dead over a pile of broken elixir bottles and rides off. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Gun Battle! | StoryTitle4 = The Doomed Express! | Synopsis4 = While riding through the desert the Black Rider spots a man crawling along the hard pan dying of thirst. He gives the man some water and takes him back to Leadville. There the Black Rider changes into his alter ego of Dr. Matthew Masters and treats the man for dehydration. The thankful man admits that he is part of a gang who was hired by Jack Grimes to blow up the rail bridge leading out of Leadville constructed by the Golden Coast Express in revenge for not buying the passage rights through his land. Unwilling to murder innocent people, the man refused and was left in the desert to die. Realizing that the train is due to leave town any minute, Masters changes into the Black Rider and goes to try and stop it. He arrives at the rail station too late and learns that Marie and Bobby Lathrop are aboard the train as well. Rushing to the bridge, the Black Rider attacks Grimes and his men before they can set the explosives. Killing the gang, the Black Rider chases Grimes onto the tracks where they struggle as the train speeds to ward them. With moments to spare, the Black Rider sends Grimes falling to his death, and then quickly dives over the side of the tracks, grabbing a hold of the beams underneath in order to avoid being struck by the train. While inside the train, Marie and Bobby remark about how dull things have been in Leadville, blissfully unaware how they just narrowly avoided death. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt has been on the trail of Vance Corbett and his gang for murdering his friend Jim Parkins. However Corbett and his gang have captured Kid Colt and tied him to a tree. Before Corbett and his gang can kill Kid Colt they hear a nearby rattle snake and decide to leave Kid Colt to die by its poisonous bite. However before the rattler can strike, it is shot dead by a man named Spud Dawson. Spud explains he happened upon the scene and came to help Kid Colt after Corbett and his men left. Spud tells Kid Colt that Corbett and his gang have been hiding out in the Silver Moon Hotel in Copper City. Kid Colt races there and inside demands to know what room Corbett is in. The less than friendly locals try to start a fight with him, but when Kid Colt proves the superior bar brawler, the bartender decides to give him Corbett's room number. Rushing up there to apprehend Corbett to hang for his crimes, Kid Colt disarms him with his guns. When Corbett tries to flee out the window, the Kid lands a solid punch on him sending Vince falling out instead. Corbett gets caught in the branches of a tree, snapping his neck in the process. With Jim avenged, Kid Colt rides out of town. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}